


Protesting Misconceptions

by orphan_account



Category: Un-Go
Genre: Crack, Double Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 02:45:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9362807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Inga causes troubles.





	1. Protesting

**Author's Note:**

> A couple small drabbles, not worth posting on their own.

“Are you sleeping with Inga?” And Yuuki swallows the rest of his water, though it is an internal struggle. He turns slowly to regard Kazamori.

  
“Are you?” she asks, and what is making this happen? Curiosity? Human interest?”

  
She stares at him eyes ringed with gold, and he decides it’s sadism. It’s what all the clues point to.

  
“No.” He says firmly, and that’s the end of that.

  
:

  
At least until;

  
“Are you and that woman lovers?” Rie asks from (literally) atop her high horse, and this time Yuuki does cough a little. He looks up at her incredulously (is SHE really asking THIS?) but she is looking away, her cheeks red.

  
“No.” He says finally, bewildered. “No, I’m not.”

  
:

  
“Get your boytoy out of here, Shinjurou.” And he stares at Izumi-san almost woefully, before acquiescing, shuffling Inga, who paid neither of them any mind, out of the door.

  
:

  
“Ah, Shinjurou-san. And Inga, of course. Good to see such a healthy relationship.”

  
At least a lie coming from Kaishou is unsurprising, even if it still leaves a bad taste in his mouth.

  
“We’re not together.”

  
Kaishou Rinroku laughs.

  
“Methinks the detective doth protest protest too much. Really, Shinjurou-san, even I won’t believe that one.”

  
Beside him Inga starts to laugh as well. Yuuki can feel a headache starting somewhere behind his left eye.

  
:

  
“Ne, Shinjurou,” And he can feel a quiet dread building up in him. He looks down to where Inga walks beside him, swinging his arms loosely. “Do you like me?”

  
Yuuki manfully resists the urge to ask “What.” He’s a detective. He knows what. He just doesn’t like it.

  
“Ah, I…”

  
Inga leans up on tip-toe, long legs stretching towards him, and kisses him, full on the mouth.

  
:

  
‘What are you fucking that kid or something?” And Yuuki wishes he’d never taken this case, this horrible, horrible case.

  
“Nah, he’s not sleeping with Kazamori, he’s sleeping with me.” Inga flashes a broad grin, while Kazamori nods silently at his side.

  
He wishes anyone of the people in the room would bother to look shocked.

  
He turns back to the suspect, who gratifyingly enough looks horrified. Yuuki, somehow does not feel better.

  
On the way out, Rie congratulates him, and Kaishou smiles blandly. The only thing to stop him from resorting to violence is Inga’s hand in his, wrapped securely in a black Panda paw.

 


	2. Misconceptions

“Shinjurou.” And his voice is wild and breaking, cracking with a terrible tension.

 

“Inga!” And Kazamori peers around him, perhaps curiously, though with such deadened eyes how can Yuuki tell.

  
“Shin-ju-rou…” and Inga sways in place. His limbs seem long and wavering. It’s as though he will break, shake apart and soon.

  
Yuuki clicks his tongue and grabs his hand, wrapped in a dirty black paw, his other hand grabbing Kazamori’s arm to pull them along the hallway. He can feel Inga’s hand twitching spastically in his grip, and his eyebrows draw together. The tension is a shifting, palpable thing.  
He turns down another meaningless hallway, and finally spots what he was looking for.

  
:

  
He waits outside, arms crossed, wincing a little at the noise inside of the room. Finally Inga bursts out, and twirls proudly. “Thanks, Shinjurou! I really had to pee!”

  
“Inga is very abnormal.” The super-intelligent AI beside him concludes, and Yuuki shakes his head tiredly.

 

**Author's Note:**

> For more obscure anime coda, [go here](honeyedlion.tumblr.com).


End file.
